


Those Damned Red Bathers...

by Dalyankiz81



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Movie scene alternative, swimming trunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalyankiz81/pseuds/Dalyankiz81
Summary: What might have happened if Oliver caught Elio with his bathing suit on his head 😁
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 27
Kudos: 66





	Those Damned Red Bathers...

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody put this idea in my head and I couldn’t forget it, basically! 🤣
> 
> Some may feel that this turn of events could have changed the whole pathway of the story we know and love but I disagree.  
> The Piave memorial declaration is Elio’s expression of love and matters of the heart, feelings of which he has not yet discovered at this point. This scene could have still happened before we even got there.
> 
> Also regarding the last thoughts of Elio - he, of course, has no idea that he’s gonna end up falling for Oliver so it’s feasible to think he’d brush it off as a “holiday fling”.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think 🧡

Elio walked over to the bed, having spotted Oliver’s bathing suit hanging over the headboard and took it into both hands, studying the red fabric.  
He sat down on the edge and considered momentarily what it would feel like to put it on himself, the idea of his own genitals touching the very place that Oliver’s had been earlier giving him an overwhelming feeling that he didn’t know what to do with. 

He decided that it probably wasn’t going to help his infatuation, cos that’s all it was after all, and placed them down onto the bed beside him.  
He’d settle for sprawling out across the place that Oliver had slept instead. Much more respectful.  
He guessed that his interest was probably more to do with the fact that he wanted to be like Oliver anyway, wanted his unabashed confidence and flair. 

Unfortunately for him though, he’d gone and put the item down within his own field of vision and the urge to touch, smell, lick, whatever, the inside of the garment was increasing steadily.  
Where Oliver’s substantial cock had been. His firm ass. 

Elio could feel himself getting hard at the thought of it. 

A startling realisation, sure, but it wasn’t going to define him he decided - he was just being curious. 

So he reached out and grabbed the shorts, passing his head through the waistband and pulling them down tightly so they were covering his face completely. 

He inhaled deeply. 

Oliver’s scent was intoxicating - a mix of the shower gel he’d used that morning and the summer musk that he’d noticed on Oliver a few times prior when he’d been lucky enough to get that close to him.  
There was also a hint of sweat but it wasn’t unpleasant in any way, in fact it threatened to start a fire blazing inside Elio’s chest. 

His erection was now established and pushing into the mattress beneath him.  
But it was beyond his control. He wasn’t going to fight it.  
  
Besides he knew he wouldn’t be interrupted in here. 

He raised onto his knees to give his cock more freedom. He could imagine that he was being taken by the handsome visitor in this position and the thought threatened to make Elio blow his load there and then. 

  
He’d just about made the decision to remove the bathing suit from his head and carry on with his day when the heavy knock on the door shook his core.  
The next thing that came was the door handle being turned and then the click of the latch disengaging. The sounds of each in slow motion registering in Elio’s brain. 

For a second he thought his heart had stopped. Until the beat started resounding rapidly in his head at a deafening level. 

He closed his eyes. He registered shock - as if being caught shoplifting, he supposed, or being exposed for cheating in a school exam.  
Then his brain tried to comprehend what the worse case scenario would be, who would be the worst person to find him like this.  
If it were his mom or dad, they wouldn’t necessarily know that the bathing suit belonged to Oliver but then why the fuck would he be putting ANY bathing suit on his head?  
Whereas Mafalda, as she does all his laundry, or indeed Oliver himself would definitely know.  
Although they’d probably have different perceptions.  
Mafalda would probably be in denial as she thinks of Elio as being forever 10 years old.  
But Oliver? Who knows?  
It’s likely he’d be disgusted and demand that he cuts his trip short and return to the US without delay, Elio guessed. 

  
“Elio?” 

Oliver’s voice broke the frantic criss-crossing that was occurring in Elio’s head. 

_So, actually, FUCK... The worst case scenario..._

  
“What are you doing man?” 

It was a question, sure, but Elio swore he could detect a hint of amusement in the delivery. 

It didn’t take a scientist to know that there was literally no feasible lie to get himself out of this so Elio knew it wasn’t even worth trying to come up with one. 

He removed the shorts from his head and turned himself round to look at the door. Oliver was standing in the doorway, a slight smile on his face but also a light frown fixed above his eyes. 

_How bloody confusing can one person be?_

Elio decided quickly, although he was still in a state of shock, that the best way to deal with this situation was to probably respond in a manner that Oliver would understand. With that unabashed confidence that HE possesses, no holds barred.  
He straightened up and retreated to the side of the bed once again.  
  
He took a deep breath. 

  
“I dunno Oliver. I really don’t know... I guess I just wanted to be close to you in some way”. 

The words were out before he had much chance to decide against them and already he was feeling that he’d probably said too much.  
He decided to go for a watered down version of the truth instead.  
  
He straightened his back and lifted his chin in defiance but he wasn’t fooling even himself.

  
“I’m 17 Oliver, we think about sex all the time and getting our rocks off in any way we can... You know that, you’ve been there too”. 

Elio looked down to his lap and closed his eyes, waiting for the shit storm to flare up. 

Instead he heard footsteps as he realised Oliver was heading towards him.  
He opened his eyes to find Oliver’s feet positioned between his resting on the floor. 

  
“Is that so?” came the voice which was above him now. 

Elio could still detect an underlying amusement in the man’s voice and so he chanced a look upwards. He was met by a pair of inquisitive eyes and the most luscious lips he’d ever seen in his life.  
He wasn’t sure exactly but there was something, he thought, in the way Oliver’s breathing had changed. 

Was it desire for him too? Or was that just wishful thinking? 

Before he knew it Oliver had taken hold of one of his hands and lifted it up, forcing him to stand. He made his way towards the door, Elio trailing closely behind him and he gently pushed it closed.  
Then as quickly he turned them both around and pressed a hand against Elio’s chest until he was backed up fully against the closed door. 

Without saying a word, Oliver grasped the waistband on Elio’s shorts and pulled them down over his hips, his ass and then finally his shamelessly erect cock.  
In fact, he didn’t stop until the shorts had reached Elio’s ankles. 

A breath escaped Elio. 

This was... _what the Fuck?_

Definitely NOT the response he was expecting. 

Elio’s knees quivered when the older man placed one of his large hands on the base of his penis and wrapped his fingers slowly around its entirety.  
  
Then without pause he leaned forward and took Elio’s throbbing dick fully into his mouth. 

An audible gasp escaped Elio this time.  
  
He’d been on the brink of coming in his shorts before Oliver had even showed up so he knew it would be a matter of just seconds and it would all be over.  
He used all the willpower he had to try and concentrate hard on the sensation of Oliver’s tongue lapping over his head and his mouth simultaneously sliding down his shaft rather than the fact that he was about to barrel his load unceremoniously.  
He bit down on his lower lip to help his cause but it was clear that nothing was going to stop this from happening now.  
He plunged his hands into Oliver’s hair, gripping on tightly and attempted to create some distance between them by backing his ass right up against the door but Oliver only chased this movement, keeping a firm hold on with his mouth and his hands, now on Elio’s hips. 

He was essentially at Oliver’s mercy he realised. 

The beginnings of his peak began to kick in - his fingers twisted even tighter in Oliver’s hair and uncontrollable huffing started to escape from his mouth.  
  
The last thing Elio remembered was looking down and seeing Oliver’s beautiful face, his eyes closed and his lips wrapped firmly around his manhood.  
The sight shot straight to the necessary part of him and he shamelessly allowed wave after wave of pulsing come to shoot out of him and into Oliver’s waiting mouth. 

After riding out his orgasm across several shuddering, euphoric expulsions he realised that he’d made a LOT of noise with his moaning and grunting but he was beyond caring if anyone even knew what was happening behind the door.  
This was by far the hottest, most dangerous and riskiest thing he’d ever experienced in his life and he wasn’t about to feel shame for enjoying it. 

He released the hold on Oliver’s hair and the man slid off of him, lapping up any excess semen as he went.  
  
Already Elio felt the sting at the loss of contact despite being utterly satiated.  
He grasped Oliver’s face with both hands and lifted his head to look at him, tracing both index fingers along the line from his ears down to his neck.  
  
He wondered if there would be more of this to come over the next few weeks, he was certainly on board if there was and he wanted Oliver to know that.  
Then Oliver would simply return to the US at the end of his stay and there would be no harm done. 

Oliver just smiled at him as he pulled Elio’s shorts back up and climbed to his feet. 

“Come on” he said finally “Let’s go swimming”.


End file.
